Wings
by Bakudan Fujoshi
Summary: Angel!AU / Demon!AU Kuroko is a weak small angel whose wings haven't fully grown. One time he got attack by a bunch of demons... His life starts to change for the good from that day onwards...[AkaKuro] (Some chapters will be edited through time)
1. Prologue

**H-hello there…**

**This is my first time writing a KuroBasu fanfic s-so please be nice when you review…a-and maybe give me some tips on how to improve my writing skill… They are mostly appreciated! *bow***

**Disclaimer: I seriously DO NOT OWN Kuroko no Basuke. It belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki! **

**I only own the FAN-MADE story below. If any part of the story is similar to any other original work then it is just merely a coincident.**

**Warning: AU! Shounen Ai (=boy loves boy), maybe OOC. If they are not your cup of tea, please stop reading.**

**I hope you'll enjoy**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

It is midnight. The moon would have been shining brightly if it wasn't for the horrible weather. The rain has been pouring down mercilessly for hours and most of the people who have finished their job late are hurrying back to their beloved home.

Amidst the rapid and loud pitter patter of the rain and occasionally loud cracks of thunder, if one pays enough attention, he might hear the small sound of (very) hurried footsteps - as if the owner is running for his (or her) life.

In the case of one Kuroko Tetsuya…he _literally_ is.

You see, Kuroko here is an angel. But because of his weak presence, most people (including other angels) doesn't pay much attention to him… even with his shocking mop of light blue hair.

The bluenette doesn't mind the lack of attention though.

For once he appreciated to have that 'power' of his because if other angels were to notice him, they would surely make fun of his small built or his undergrowth wings or even both. Even if he escapes the gaze of fellow angels, demons will definitely not miss out on an easy prey.

So now, here he is, running away from a bunch of demon's underlings. They may be underlings and Kuroko can still easily take them head-on one-on-one, but he can't possibly take on all _five_ of them at once! That might be as close to suiciding (to him)

All he can do now is run. Utilizing the most of his weak presence and all of the twist and turn of the alleyway, he hoped that they will eventually get lost or give up on pursuing him. Oh how wrong he is…

One of the demons pulls out a gun and starts shooting. Kuroko luckily dodged the first shot. But his luck got worse and worse when he got grazed on his cheek by the second bullet. And the third shot hit his leg.

Kuroko starts to slow down. Instead of running, he now limping forward, leaning on the wall for support. Blood now soak his already wet jeans with a dark shade of crimson. Running becomes futile as blood keeps on gushing out, leaving behind a trail of red.

Suddenly something heavy hits Kuroko's head which makes him fall face-first onto the ground. As he tried to stand back up, he got push back down hard by the demon (who probably hit him)'s foot, causing him to whimper. The impact is too much for his body as blood starts to pour out again, blinding half his vision with the color red.

Kuroko tries his best to stay conscious, focusing more on his painful injuries just to stay awake. With his now fuzzy mind, he finds it hard to comprehend what those demons are planning to do with him.

Before he could no longer stay conscious, a blinding light appear out of nowhere. All the bluenette could hear before slipping into unconsciousness was the pain filled scream of the demons and a voice:

"Oi kid! You okay?"

That's all Kuroko could hear before darkness fully consumes him…

* * *

**E-eh? You read them all? I'm not a very good writer myself. I-if I seems to bore you with my horrible writing skill then I'm very s-sorry! *bow frantically***

**I'll try my best to write longer. I'm not a very good story beginner (or story prologue maker? I don't know what they are called)...**

**P-please review! Any tips or suggestion on how I can improve my skill is always welcome!**

**-Bakudan**


	2. Chapter 1

***Hug random pillow * S-s-s-s-s-s-so many people read my story~ *Roll around in joy***

**I have closed the poll and the results are in…**

**Winning with 11 votes isss… AkaKuro! *clap clap clap***

**The other pair each received 1 vote, except for Midorima…he got none (you poor poor Tsundere... Don't worry cause Takao is always there for you)**

**All the warning and disclaimer is in prologue! Please return and read it if you didn't! (I won't repeat it again)**

**Notice!**

**'abc' = sarcastic**

**"abc" = talking**

_**"abc"**_** = thinking (if it's just: **_**abc**_** = emphasizing)**

**Enjoy the story**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Kuroko is woken up due to some very loud shouting. He notices that somehow, he's no longer in the dark alleyway but in a dark room instead. He decided to sit up to take in more of his surroundings.

First, he sees that he is now sitting on a queen-sized bed.

_"Whoever saved me must be wealthy"_ thought Kuroko.

Secondly, someone has badaged his head and his leg and has done it quite professionally. Decided to go and thank his savior, Kuroko gets off of the bed and walks out of the room. Moving doesn't seem to be very painful when Kuroko knows that demon's weapons can cause horrible pain for angels. Normal human's treatment can't ease the pain this much. Kuroko wondered how his savior can heal his leg this great.

The first thing the blunette meet after leaving the room is a long bright corridor. For some reason, the shouting before becomes louder and louder. Kuroko believed that it comes from the lower floor. As he moves towards the flight of stairs and starts descending, the previously assumed 'very loud' shouting becomes a full blown war thanks to the fact that every objects can be seen flying. Amongst the continuous shouting and objects crashing around, Kuroko could atleast make out there are atleast three people in the room.

As he entered the room still unoticed by the occupants, he sees a tanned bluenette is 'arguing' with a handsome (Yes, he admitted that the kid is handsome) blond boy. A greenhead wearing glasses is trying his best to stop the two from destroying the room.

Kuroko was about to speak up but another voice interupts his action.

"Daiki, Ryouta" The tanned blunette and the blond flinch. Kuroko turns around to see a redhead standing right behind him. He may be small like Kuroko, but the aura he gives off is full of authority and a tad malicious?

Standing behind him is a tall purplehead. _Too_ tall for Kuroko's liking. The tall purplehead is eating what seems to be a bag of chips with this bore look etched on his face.

"I don't expect you to destroy _my_ living-room when we have a guest. Not to mention an _injured_ one" The redhead look straight at Kuroko. No, not through him but straight at him like he didn't have weak presence at all. As soon as the redhead said that, the previous three occupants of the room jumped when they finally sees him.

"When did you get here?" They screamed in synchronization.

"I was here for awhile now" Kuroko answered with his monotoned voice.

"Hm? Interesting" Everyone in the room all look at the now smirking redhead.

"To stay in a room without anyone seeing him, he might be hiding something totally different from us, isn't that right Kuroko Tetsuya?"

Kuroko look at the redhead in shock (or as shock as his emotionless face can get)  
"H-how did you know my name?"

"Not just your name, my dear Tetsuya…I even know that you are an angel. As a matter of fact we all are" Said the redhead as he makes his wings visible to prove his point. The said wings is as tall as the redhead himself but what caught Kuroko attention is that those wings aren't just pure white like other angels he sees, the tip of the feathered wings is bright crimson. Much like the color of its owner's hair.

"Where are my manners!"The redhead said, cutting Kuroko from his thought."I forgot to introduce myself. Well, my name is Akashi Seijurou…" Akashi pulls out his scissors and smile dangerously to urged the other to introduce themselves.

"Midorima Shintarou" The greenhead said while pushing up his glasses with his bandaged hand.

"Kise Ryouta" Said the handsome blond with a blinding smile.

"Aomine Daiki" Said the tanned bluenette with a scowl on his face.

"Murasakibara *munch munch* Atsushi" The purplehead giant said with a bore voice. He is now eating a different flavour bag of chips.

As the occupants said their name, their wings flutter out. All of them have one thing in common: The colored tip of the wings which is the same shade as their hair color.

"Now that you know who we are Tetsuya, do you mind showing us your wings?" Akashi said cooly.

That's the only thing Kuroko dread for. He knows that if those people surrounding him see his wings, they will laugh at him and tease him for sure. Noticing the hesitant in the small teen, Akashi said in a stern voice

"_Show_ us _your wings _Tetsuya" His heterochromatic eyes flashed.

Without himself knowing, Kuroko wings fluttered out. Unlike others, Kuroko's wings is small and barely reach his elbows in length. If you look at it carefully, you can see the wings is a few shade lighter than his own hair color, _almost_ pure white if one may say.

The room went silent.

Kuroko knows for a fact that angels only show their wings whenever they wanted to. So how come his wings still comes out without his approval? What kind of power does Akashi possess? What type of angel is A-…

Before Kuroko could finish his questions internally, a cheerful voice breaks the now silent room

"Uwahh~ Kurokocchi wings~ So CUTE" The blond boy, Kise said while rubbing his face with the feathery wing closest to him which belongs to Kuroko. Everyone could almost swear that hearts started to fly around the overly happy blond.

Probably seeing the discomfort in Kuroko eyes, Aomine comes to the rescue by smacking Kise on the head saying "Idiot! No one enjoys having their wings being smothered like that" but seems like the blond doesn't pay attention to him as he keeps on rubbing his face against the fluffy little wing.

Midorima started to poke Kuroko other wing (even when the boy has told him to stop) in awe, wondering what has cause this strange undergrowth. _"Maybe this is as big as it can get" _Midorima temporarily assumed.

Murasakibara is probably the only person who doesn't seem to have interest in Kuroko's wings. And for that Kuroko feels relief for some reason.

"Kuro-chin~ Can I eat you up?" Nope. He felt relief way to early.

"I'm not food, Murasakibara-kun. Therefore you cannot eat me" Kuroko replied, his face still remain as blank as ever.

"Aw~ But Kuro-chin looks so small, so delicious, so...edible~" Murasakibara whined. Seeing no change of mind (who would let themselves be eaten anyway?) from the smaller angel, Murasakibara returns to eating his bag of chips.

Aomine decided to sit on the couch, observing his 'friends'.

Truth to be told, Aomine does find the kid somewhat…cute.

_"Wait! How can a guy be cute? Snap out of it Aomine! You like women with big boobs! Big Boobs!Like Mai-chan! There no way in heaven that you like flat-chested women or even worse a GUY!" _ Aomine cursed himself and started punching a nearby pillow to relieve stress. Though his action may not cause him unwanted attention from other members and especially a certain bluenette, but _nothing_ will escape his leader's eyes.

_"Hmm? Daiki seems to be interested in something that is mine… I'll share it for now, but what is mine shall always be mine. Afterall, I am Absolute"_

Akashi thought to himself as he leave the room. Finding his presence no longer needed for now.

* * *

**I have a feeling I might be rushing the story somehow… My friend said I tend t-to do that whenever I write something.**

**I sincerely thanked everyone who favorite, follow and most importantly review this story of mine *bow***

**Please continue to review! My writing will get better if you show me how to fix my mistakes and improve my writing skill!**

**Thank you very much once again!**

**-Bakudan**


	3. Chapter 2

***Tears of joy* I-I-I didn't expect there will b-b-be this many people who decided t-t-to read my fic**

**Thank you very much for keep on supporting this story *bow***

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

When Kise has finally calmed down and stopped rubbing his face in Kuroko's wings, everyone in the room decided to sit down. Kuroko sits on the long couch with Aomine on his left and Kise on his right. Midorima and Murasakibara sit on the opposite couch. Separating them is a glass coffee table. By now, all of them have hide away their wings so as to feel more comfortable. Content with where they are seated, they started talking. Mostly to get to know eachother better because they know that Kuroko will stay here for awhile thanks to their leader's remark on Kuroko being interesting.

"Ne ne Kurokocchi! Do you have any special ability?" Kise asked, not forgetting to hug his dear 'Kurokocchi' in the process.

"Besides me disappearing on everyone then yes, I have _one skill_, Kise-kun. Though I only learn it for awhile so it's still weak"

"I really wanna see what Kurokocchi can do! If you show us, we might know what type of angel you are" Kise encouraged.

To satisfy Kise's curiosity (And probably to check on his progression) Kuroko decided to test his ability. The bluenette concentrate his energy into his left hand, forming a small blue sphere and slam it hard against Kise stomach, making the blond boy release him and fall off the couch. Kise is now holding his stomach, coughing and trembling. He muttered something uncomprehendable between coughs (probably refering to the pain and how mean Kuroko is).

"For someone so small, you sure pack quite a punch, Tetsu!" Aomine grinned while ruffling Kuroko's hair, earning himself a jab to the sides.

"W-What does that for, Tetsu?" Aomine shout while rubbing his poor sides.

"I'm not small, Aomine-kun. You're just big" Kuroko said innocently.

This made Midorima's sweat dropped at the sight of Kise in horrid pain. _"If it already cause this much in weak mode, I wondered what will happen when he uses it in full-power. This kid is special. Just like Akashi has said"_

"Now that Kise-kun has asked that kind of question, I would like to know what your special abilities are…" Kuroko spoke softly but it was loud enough to cut Midorima out of his reverie. His cerulean eyes filled with curiosity even though his face still remain blank. Those blue orbs stare straight into Midorima's emerald ones.

"W-well! Since you asked, might as well answer your question" Midorima cough while pushing up his glasses to hide his nervousness.

"Kise's special ability is to copy others ability for a period of time. Aomine's is his abnormal agility and strength. Murasakibara can make unbreakable forcefield. He is quite strong though he only uses his strength in desperate situation" Midorima paused to check if the small angel is listening. He seems to listen very carefully, _very_ interested in what the greenhead is saying. It made Midorima a little bit happy since those other 'idiots' (except Akashi) rarely listen to anything he says.

"My ability is healing, which explain the lack of pain in your leg. Besides healing, I also do far-ranged attack and I have _never_ missed" Midorima continued. He doesn't like boasting about himself but that is the truth. The kid opposite from him now stare in awe.

"And lastly…" Before Midorima could speak, another voice interrupt him.

"I have decided that Tetsuya will be staying here with us" Akashi popped up with a smile. For Akashi to pop up like that, they probably got caught up with talking with eachother so much to notice the redhead. And if you know Akashi as long as Midorima, Aomine, Kise and Murasakibara, Akashi smiles always bring chills down everyone spines. Except Murasakibara's since he probably doesn't even notice the menacing aura around his leader when he smile.

Notice the glint of suprise in the small angel's eyes even though his face still remain deadpanned since he met everyone. Akashi asked:

"Is something the matter Tetsuya? Are you perhaps currently living with someone?"

Kuroko feels slightly uncomfortable with the redhead questions. Or is it perhaps his tone when asking those questions? The small bluenette is unsure.

"No. Nothing is wrong Akashi-kun. And I am currently living alone so I can stay here as you said without worrying anyone but…" Kuroko trailed off.

"But what Tetsuya?"

"I was wondering if I could return to my apartment to get my belongings. I don't want to trouble you with worrying over unimportant business" Kuroko scratch his cheek while slightly tilting his head to the side out of habit.

The unconcious act of cuteness earns Kuroko a loud "Kurokocchi~ So CUTE~" from Kise. Before Kise could hug him, (Seriously! How many time does this kid plan to hug him?) Kuroko step out of the way, making Kise meet the floor face first.

"Yes, you may return to your apartment in the morning, Tetsuya. As you can see, it is quite late so I recommend staying here for the night" It doesn't sound like a 'recommend'. It sounds more like a command.

"If you say so then I will stay here. But where will I rest, Akashi-kun?"

"Kurokocchi should stay with me! I don't wanna stay with Aominecchi anymore~" Kise whined earning him a slap on the head by Aomine.

"You idiot! There's no way he's staying with someone as noisy as you are. Maybe _you_ should be the one who move out and let Tetsu stays with me!" Aomine scowled.

"Speak for yourself Aominecchi! Who's the one that snores every single night? I think Kurokocchi should stay with me so his sleep will never be disturbed"

"Mou~ I want Kuro-chin to stay with me! Mido-chin stuff toys is hogging all the space!" Murasakibara joined in the fight to be Kuroko's roommate.

"Those are my lucky items! I can't through them away because without them, I can't attack as well as before! If you want more space, why don't you stop stashing all those snacks then!" Midorima retorted.

"How about Tetsuya stays with me? I'm currently staying alone so it's only logical for Tetsuya to stay with me. Do you agree, Tetsuya?" Akashi flashed his smile while the aura emitting from him scream "you can't have Tetsuya when I'm around" or something similar. This makes everyone in the room stay quiet instantly.

_"Please don't kill me" _Everyone except Kuroko and Akashi thought at the same time.

The small bluenette, who is oblivious to the event happening around him spoke

"But don't I get a say in this Aka-"

"Do you _agree_, Tetsuya?" Akashi interrupted. His smile is still unfazed. Kuroko swear he felt the room's temperature dropped drastically.

"Yes. I agree to be your roommate Akashi-kun"

"Now that the matter has been settled, I expect everyone to return to their room in 15 minutes. And tomorrow, Daiki can accompany Tetsuya to help him move into our home"

Akashi said before leaving the living-room. Soon after, everyone follows him to return to their respectful rooms. Kuroko finds out that everyone's rooms is on the second floor. Aomine and Kise's room is the furthest to the stairway. Midorima and Murasakibara's is the room adjacent to Aomine and Kise's. Kuroko also notices that the room he and Akashi will be staying in is the same room he found himself waking up in- right next to Midorima and Murasakibara's. The room next to Aomine and Kise's is probably a bathroom since he didn't see one when he was on the first floor.

_"Wait a minute! Isn't that room only have one bed in? Doesn't that mean I have to share not just a room but a bed with Akashi-kun?"_Kuroko thought dreadfully.

But now, all he can do is hope that nothing, absolutely nothing strange will happen tonight...

* * *

**This is one of the chapter I feel myself being too lazy to write (Probably from the stress from doing stupid summer homework! And what kind of teacher give their students SUMMER HOMEWORK? It's like they enjoy making us do homework all year round. It's SUMMER! Let us rest!) /gotshotbecauseofrandomranting/**

**Reviews are still welcomed as ever. I hope this horrible lazy written story doesn't dissappoint you too much (which it probably does) …**

**At least next chapter there will be lots of AkaKuro…**

**Thank you again for reading this story of mine *bow**

**-Bakudan**


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm truly very sorry for the late update… *bow***

**I had some health issues and my timetable got packed with extra classes (since this year is an important year for us so I don't really hate it that much…)**

**Again! Truly sorry for the late update *bow***

**I believe I have disappoint some of those who are waiting for an update…**

**.**

**IMPORTANT!**

**So I feel like I should atleast tell you how the GoM's house interior design is like (I also made some changes in the previous chapter)Well here's what you get:**

**There is a backyard.**

**The house has two floors (But it is very very large).**

**The first floor has the kitchen + dining room on the left and a living-room on the right, separating the two sides is a hallway. At the end of the hallway is the door leading to the backyard and on its right is a spiral staircase leading up.**

**The second floor has 4 rooms in total. Kise and Aomine's room is on the same side as the kitchen+dining room and next to their room is the bathroom. Midorima and Murasakibara's is adjacent to Kise and Aomine's and next to Akashi and Kuroko's. **

**There is also a balcony looking out to the backyard.**

**.**

**I hope you understand what I am describing up there ('cause I find it hard to understand what the hell I write up there)… if not you can tell me how to fix it to make it more understandable. English is not my first language afterall.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

When Kuroko enters the room, thanks for the fact that it is now well-lit unlike when he woke up, he notices that it's a very simple room. The wallpaper is a deep shade of crimson and the floor is made of wood. A white queen-sized bed with a huge window right above it. On its left is a big wooden wardrobe, a working desk in the right corner. Not to mention that the room is extremely neat and there aren't that many furniture inside.

Kuroko likes the simplicity of the room.

While Kuroko is adoring the room, he notices Akashi is searching for something in the big wardrobe.

"Well, I believe this will do" The redhead says as he takes out two pyjamas - the one on his right is black while the other is red. He tosses the black ones at Kuroko, the bluenette fumbles a bit when receiving the weight.

"Since you don't have any other clothings here, you can borrow mine for tonight" Akashi said before leaving the room. Assumingly, going to the bathroom.

After waiting for his turn to use the bathroom (he's just too slow and too invisible to get in before others) and after finishing preparing for the night, Kuroko returns to the room he and Akashi now sharing.

Even though Kuroko believes that their physique are the same, Akashi's clothes is still slightly bigger than his, the sleeves almost cover his hand and the pants are too long for his liking. It feels like if he ever try to run real fast, he will end up getting trip and kiss the floor (or road or pavement depends on where he is running) 'very elegantly'.

When Kuroko returns to the room he and Akashi is sharing, he assumes that Akashi is already asleep since he is lying on the bed and the lights are out. He silently walks to the wardrobe and opens it. Luckily there is an extra pillow and a futon inside. Just when he about to take them out, Akashi speaks up in a very demanding voice:

"What are you doing, Tetsuya?"

"Akashi-kun!" Kuroko responded. A hint of surprise in his usual monotone voice. "I thought you were asleep"

"Why are you taking out extra futon? I believe this bed is big enough for both of us"

"As I said before. I thought you were asleep so I don't want to disturb you" Kuroko replies before he feels a hand grab his wrist and pull him onto the soft bed. **_[insert authoress fangirling squee here]_**

"A-Akashi-kun! That was unnecessary. I can get on the bed by myself" Kuroko says with a small pout. The small change on the bluenette expressionless face didn't miss the red head observant eyes. He even find it somewhat makes Kuroko looks cuter than his normal stoic face. **_[again authoress squee]_**

So what Akashi does next caught Kuroko by surprise. The red head hugs Kuroko tightly…or might I say possessively. The almost missable scent of vanilla hit his nose as he secretly inhales while burying his face in those soft blue locks of one Kuroko Tetsuya.

"See? I told you we will fit in this bed just fine" Akashi murmured. His face is still in Kuroko's light blue hair.

"I understand what you are saying Akashi-kun" Kuroko says. His face is still as deadpan as ever. "But you don't have to hold me so tightly because this bed is not that small. And I also prefer sleeping without you squeezing me to death. It IS quite an uncomfortable sleeping position" Kuroko tries to push himself away from the red head's death grip.

Akashi chuckles as he let Kuroko go. The bluenette is indeed too cute for his own good. Kuroko moves away slightly to make himself more comfortable. Even if the space between them is as small as 30 centimeters, Akashi doesn't like the fact that _his _Tetsuya moved away from him… but he'll let it slide for now. Afterall, Tetsuya will eventually know that he belongs with him and only him - Akashi Seijuurou.

After a short while, soft breathing can be heard coming from the bluenette. Akashi turns his head to look at his beloved Tetsuya. His head is tilted to the side, he would be looking at Akashi if his eyes are not closed and he is not in dreamland. His pale pink lips are slightly parted. Kuroko Tetsuya is indeed one beautiful creature.

The moonlight coming through the window seems to compliment the bluenette's beauty even more. His light blue locks go abnormally well with his pale complexion many women wish to have. Maybe due to carelessness or Akashi's pyjamas, part of that flawless neck and colarbones is exposed to the red head eyes, just innocently and shamelessly waiting for someone to mark it. **_[authoress nosebleed here and has to stop writing for while] _**

Unable to control himself any longer, Akashi gives a small peck to Kuroko's forehead, his smile is hidden in the kiss _"If you keep this up in front of me, Tetsuya… I might not be able to hold myself back anymore next time"_

Soon afterwards, our red head also falls asleep. And if one has a very keen eye, they could see a small, barely visable smile on the red head face.

* * *

**OMAKE**

**_[authoress nosebleed here and has to stop writing for awhile]_**

**_[authoress continued looking through the window]_**

"Oi! Akashi! You're not suppose to attack Kuro-chan now!" Authoress screamed and banged at the window.

The redhead simply ignored our authoress and started licking Kuroko's neck. Kuroko started to squirm uncomfortably and our poor authoress can see a very devious smirk on Akashi's face.

The authoress was found in a bloody mess the next morning even though there is a satisfied smile on her face…

"Akashi-kun. That wasn't nice. Teasing her like that" Kuroko stated as he tried to wake up our authoress.

"I thought she would be conscious for a longer time. If only licking your neck like that 'killed' her then she might not be able to write **_[insert abnormally loud car honk here]_**"

"What did you say Akashi-kun?' Kuroko asked innocently.

"It's nothing Tetsuya… don't worry about it"

* * *

**I tried to be funny with that omake TT v TT**

**My Literature teacher is simply too mean! I have to memorize and write down 3 different poems and for every spelling error, grammar error or even period error, I was deducted 1 point (out of 10 points)**

**So a person with bad memory of where to put the god damn period at which setence ends up failing that 30 minutes test (Huray for getting zero on the first day of summer classes! Actually I'm not the only one so that's okay~)**

**I have some random feeling that I might have add too much sugar and cotton candy in this chapter…**

**Reviews are always as welcome as ever *smileyface***

**-Bakudan**


End file.
